


is it too early (for me to want you?)

by nanamilks



Series: commissions [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Canon Compliant, Choking, Confessions, Creampie, Degradation, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Painplay, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Under-negotiated Kink, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamilks/pseuds/nanamilks
Summary: "What do you want?" Minho asks in a whisper. Seungmin starts to yield again but Minho has figured out that he needs a little push sometimes. He brushes his lips across his jaw when he says, "if you don't tell me, I won't give it to you."The softest, loveliest sound leaves Seungmin's throat. "Fuck me," he breathes, leaning his forehead against Minho's. "Please."(or: minho and seungmin take 'kiss and make up' to a new level.)
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012998
Comments: 11
Kudos: 224





	is it too early (for me to want you?)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to @LizRivero23 on twitter for giving me the opportunity to write this! i had a lot of fun with this prompt and i'm so happy you enjoyed it. canonverse isn't really my speciality but i hope i did alright! ♡

Minho fidgets with his phone while he waits for the elevator to reach the lobby, eager to check it every time it vibrates but he knows that whatever notification is waiting for him isn't from Seungmin. Hasn't been all afternoon.

He doesn't know what he did. If he backtracks the morning, he remembers Seungmin being pretty chipper at breakfast, as much as any of them can be at half past eight when they'd been up until two playing games against their better judgement. They'd brushed their teeth together and joked around in the tiny bathroom with Changbin, teased each other about nothing in particular and play-fought in the kitchen. By the time Minho left with Jisung and Chan to get in some studio time, he thought they were fine. They'd given each other the shy little smiles they always share as a goodbye and Minho was excited to see him later.

Minho's not really sure what happened between then and now. He'd set up an impromptu V-Live before his recording session and Seungmin had popped in, much to Minho's pleasant surprise, a little while after Hyunjin had joined the chat. He'd joked around with them like he always did, and took the opportunity to play up his and Seungmin's friendly little rivalry that their fans loved so much.

Seungmin seemed to receive it well; they were harmless jokes and nothing much out of the ordinary except that Minho had used Hyunjin to his advantage since he was there, teasing that he liked Hyunjin more or listing Seungmin last in a lineup for favorite thousand-liner. He remembers, then, how when he'd bantered that Seungmin should leave the stream, that he hoped it would lag out so he couldn't watch, Seungmin didn't appear in the chat anymore.

At the time, Minho hadn't really paid it any mind. He laughed at first, expecting him to come back after a few dramatic minutes, but he never did. Then he figured that Seungmin had his own stuff to do today, and realized it was silly to expect him to stick around for the entire stream. Hyunjin had left too, but he'd at least said goodbye. Putting all of the pieces together, Minho assumes that something he said might have gone too far, or that Seungmin just wasn't in the mood to play. He hopes he's not upset with him, and more than that, hopes he knows that Minho would never intentionally hurt him. The idea that Seungmin could think he would makes Minho's stomach churn.

Minho slides into the backseat of the chauffered car and finally checks his phone as the driver pulls off. He was right to assume there'd be nothing from Seungmin except a read receipt beneath the handful of messages Minho sent him when the stream was over. He huffs and taps out another message to be ignored, a bit irritated with himself for being so pressed about it.

**minho:** are u okay?

**minho:** i love u :(

**minho:** please say something :(

Seungmin doesn't. He offers him another read receipt, though.

Minho kicks his shoes off and drops his stuff wherever when he gets in the door of the dorm, ready to be nagged about it later. He says hello to Jeongin who's hunched over Chan's computer playing a game before he heads down the hallway where all of their bedrooms are. It's quiet, too quiet for the middle of the day in a house full of boys, and as he pops his head into each open door, he finds that Jeongin might be the only one home.

At the end of the hallway, Hyunjin and Seungmin's bedroom door is closed, sparking some hope that one of the two might be in there. He'd prefer if it's Seungmin, of course, but if it's Hyunjin he can at least ask him if Seungmin's been acting funny and get some outsider input.

He knocks on the door and doesn't get a response, but he can hear the muffled sound of a video game, telling him that he's being ignored which, ergo, tells him that Seungmin is in there. Minho knocks again and again, never too proud to annoy Seungmin into paying attention to him. Seungmin finally calls out that he can come in, and Minho braces his nervous tummy when he opens the door and slips inside. The younger is sitting cross-legged on his bed, tapping leisurely at his keyboard. He doesn't look up at Minho, and Minho frowns as he presses the door closed.

"Hi," he offers, staying where he is on the other side of the room. Seungmin still doesn't look up, a barrier of ice between them that makes Minho shiver. When he doesn't respond, Minho pushes past the barrier so he can sit down on Hyunjin's bed, keeping some distance between them but leaning toward Seungmin to get a glimpse of whatever he's doing. His little character in his game is hacking away at a rock with a pickaxe and then collecting the remnants of it — Minho recognizes it as Stardew Valley, the game Seungmin's been playing a lot lately and talking about even more, but he's no one if not a pesky brother. "Playing Farmville again?"

Seungmin finally looks at him, eyes narrowed to accompany the thin, unamused line of his lips. "I'm not playing god damn Farmville," he bites, and the anger on his face reminds Minho of a slighted toddler. It's the same way he responds every time Minho makes the same joke. Minho smiles, but Seungmin doesn't.

"Are you making a lot of progress?" Minho tries again, sincerity in his voice, but Seungmin snubs him again, pulling his laptop closer and curling further into himself. Minho observes Seungmin's face, trying his hardest to read whatever emotion he's trying to hide. "Do you—"

"Hyunjin's not here, if you couldn't tell," Seungmin grumbles. Minho tilts his head and furrows his eyebrows. "He left to hang out with his friends a while ago."

Minho shakes his head, confused. "I'm not here to see Hyunjin? I came to see you."

Seungmin's body language stiffens, and a long moment of silence drags between them. Minho reaches out to rest a gentle hand on Seungmin's arm, thumbing over the cable knit of his sweater.

"Seungmin, what's wrong?" It seems like a loaded question, but Minho needs to get to the bottom of this. "Are you mad at me?"

More silence, and Minho grimaces because that must mean he is. "I've been trying to talk to you all day, but you won't answer me, Min. What did I do?"

"You wanted me to leave you alone. So I left you alone."

Minho freezes. Clearly, his suspicion that he'd gone too far with the teasing today was correct. When Seungmin didn't end up returning to the stream, it was because he thought Minho really didn't want him there.

"No, no, no," Minho shakes his head again, tugging slightly at Seungmin's sleeve and getting up when Seungmin still doesn't give him his attention. Minho crawls onto the bed and plops down beside him, looping his arm through one of Seungmin's and nuzzling up against him like a sorry cat. "I didn't mean that, Seungmin-ah, you know I was just messing around! We always play like that."

Minho notices that Seungmin's stopped pressing keys on his laptop, hands gone still on the keyboard. The older pouts and brings his free hand up to poke his cheek, pinch his nose, playfully pull at the lobe of his ear to make him squirm. "I love you. You can't ignore me forever."

He can tell that Seungmin still wants to be mad at him, but the way his features soften and his mouth threatens to smile sets Minho's chest alight. It's something but it's not the response he wanted, which is fair considering he must have really hurt Seungmin's feelings. Minho slumps against him, looking up at the side of Seungmin's face sullenly. "You don't wanna play with me anymore?"

Seungmin closes his laptop and pushes it away, leaning back against his headboard and folding his hands awkwardly in his lap. The rigidity in his frame doesn't soften, but he doesn't necessarily seem uncomfortable, just — nervous. Minho watches him bend his fingers clumsily, making his knuckles pop here and there, and Minho rests his hand on top of them to keep him at bay while he waits patiently for Seungmin to just _say something_.

Seungmin's voice is gentle when he speaks, nothing like the heat that had been in his tone prior. "It's not like that. I guess I was just... feeling sensitive and the teasing wasn't very funny today. I don't know. It kind of hurt my feelings."

Minho's heart breaks a little more and he keeps his voice soft, too. "But we always act like that, Min... we were acting like that just this morning and it seemed like you liked it." Minho watches as Seungmin plays with _his_ fingers now, bending them much more gently than he had his own. "Did I say something out of line?"

"It—" Seungmin starts, and then cuts himself off. "No. You didn't, really. I'm just... being stupid."

Minho sits up and pulls himself to lean against Seungmin's headboard too, shoulder to shoulder with him and still allowing him to keep hold of his hand to fidget with. Seungmin clearly wants to avoid the discomfort of a serious talk, but now Minho's too concerned to let this go.

"It's not stupid if it hurt you. Please tell me?"

Seungmin squeezes Minho's hand lightly and exhales audibly before the words start to tumble out, seemingly faster than Seungmin can keep up with. "I know we joke around all the time, like... 'divorced couple' and all that. And I don't mind it, I love playing with you. But today I guess I just got scared that you actually hated me or something? Especially because..." he cuts himself off again, and Minho observes him patiently. "Because I... I think I have feelings for you? And sometimes it seems like you might have them for me too, like, 'more than friends' feelings, but then sometimes I can't tell, and when you told me to go away today I thought that you _don't_ , but it's just so confusing because I had myself convinced there might be something there but then—"

Minho stares at him, stunned. He doesn't mean to interrupt, but... "You have feelings for me?"

Seungmin finally looks up at him, staring back with big, vulnerable brown eyes. His face is so absurdly pink that Minho thinks it must hurt, but can feel the burn of his own skin and feels just as embarrassed.

"I... well, yeah." Seungmin's voice is so quiet that if Minho wasn't listening for it, he might not have heard it. "I thought it was kind of obvious."

Minho scoffs, pulling his hand out of Seungmin's so he can push him in the arm. "Kim Seungmin, you're the farthest thing from obvious. You're the biggest closed book I've ever met."

Seungmin coughs out a surprised laugh. "That's not true! I'm way more open about my feelings than, like, Jeongin."

" _Everyone_ is more open about their feelings than Jeongin. That doesn't mean anything."

Seungmin pouts childishly and looks away from Minho, awareness of what he's just gone and confessed making him go shy around the edges. Minho's bright smile mellows as he regards Seungmin thoughtfully, disbelief and sheer happiness battling in his chest. All of the months he's spent trying to show Seungmin that he himself was interested weren't as successful as he thought they were, but it makes sense that petulant teasing and play-fighting to show your crush that you like them warrants mixed signals. He's so relieved that it at least worked enough to make Seungmin _consider_ that Minho might like him back, which he doesn't even know the half of.

"I like you, too, Seungmin," Minho murmurs. Seungmin meets his eyes again, reflecting that same combination of disbelief and happiness right back at him. "I have for a long time. I thought _I_ was being obvious."

Seungmin shakes his head. "You flirt with everyone. Sometimes I... I can't tell if I'm special."

Minho curls his fingers into the knit of Seungmin's sweater where his hand is still resting. "I might flirt with everyone but the only one I've been trying to kiss for the last... _forever_ is you."

The eye contact they're still holding, albeit shy, is still comfortable despite the confession floating in the space between them. Neither of them are sure where to go from here now that they've just established mutual romantic feelings spanning back who knows how long. Minho thinks, sittings so close to him like this and all alone, a luxury they don't often get, that he wants to kiss Seungmin if he'll let him. The sound of commotion in the common area of the dorm stops him in his tracks, though, informing him that the rest of the kids have just gotten home. By the way that Seungmin's eyes flicker to Minho's mouth for a moment, he thinks Seungmin had the same idea.

"Chan was talking about seeing some movie tonight," Minho vaguely remembers him going on about it on the ride to the studio that morning, how he wanted to take the kids out. "If you'd want to stay behind and... talk about stuff, I wouldn't mind missing out."

Seungmin nods with a, "yeah, okay," but Minho doesn't miss him glancing at his mouth again.

"Or we don't have to talk yet," Minho grins, "we could just make out."

The younger laughs and shrinks away bashfully, but agrees that that works, too. As Minho's shuffling out of Seungmin's bed, he's stopped by a small tug on the cuff of his sleeve, like a timid child about to ask for something they don't think they'll get.

"Wait a second," he asks, and Minho turns to look at him curiously. "Would... Can you kiss me? I-I just don't think I can wai—"

Minho's the one cutting him off this time, leaning down to bridge the gap between them and pressing a sweet kiss to Seungmin's unsuspecting mouth. Seungmin's lips are a bit chapped but they're soft, so thorough and unsure in the way they move against his own. He doesn't get to kiss him for long enough to wax poetic in his head about how it makes his heart race and his stomach stir with butterflies, pulling away when footsteps start to trail down the hallway outside.

Seungmin looks bashful yet sated when Minho pulls back, still hovering suggestively close to him, pretty indicative of what they've just done should someone walk in on them. It seems like Seungmin can't keep the little smile off of his face, and Minho doesn't think he could, either, if he tried.

"I had to see if you were good or not," Seungmin murmurs with a smirk Minho knows well, "before we made out."

Minho flings a hand out to shove him playfully, making Seungmin burst out in laughter that Minho has to admit he missed a lot since the morning. "Brat," he teases, grabbing Seungmin by the collar so he can steal one more kiss, a quick peck. "See you tonight?"

Seungmin nods cheerfully. "Can't wait."

They stay behind under the guise of Seungmin feeling sick and Minho offering to look after him. It seems to go directly over Chan's head, their leader wishing that Seungmin gets well soon and that Minho takes good care of him, but a few members squint at them in suspicion on their way out. Hyunjin looks back and forth between them with a knowing little smile on his mouth, and if Seungmin and Minho turn a little pink, no they didn't.

They order in food and pile into Seungmin's bed to watch a movie, snuggled up comfortably beneath the duvet now that they're past the awkward stage of being alone after declaring that there's something more to their relationship. They haven't talked about it yet — Minho's not really sure where to start and Seungmin would rather die than initiate it — but Minho knows that he's happy to be wrapped up in him like this, the younger's arm slung around his shoulders and Minho's head on his chest.

Minho looks up at him for no reason in particular, glad to just gaze at him like he can't believe he gets to have him, and Seungmin catches him staring, meeting his eyes with a goofy smile that makes Minho laugh. It's Seungmin that bridges the gap this time, catching Minho's lips in a kiss just as sweet and shy as the very first one. Unlike that kiss, though, this one lasts more than a handful of seconds. Minho pushes a little harder and Seungmin pushes back just as well until he's cupping Minho's jaw and moving into his lap with small, guiding hands on his waist.

The deeper that it gets, the more that Minho's palms roam Seungmin's skinny body and grope here and there, the more that Seungmin lets out these breathy little noises that Minho decides he can't get enough of. He's so responsive to every touch, gasping into Minho's mouth when they get especially heavy and curling his fingers into the hair at the back of his head, and Minho can't help but to smirk into their never-ending kiss with his lips so pink and slick with spit.

"Are you sure you only want to make out?" Minho asks, fingertips brushing over the dimples at the bottom of Seungmin's spine. Seungmin smiles shyly and, to Minho's pleasant surprise, shakes his head. Minho raises his eyebrows as Seungmin trails his hand down his chest until it's just over the waistband of Minho's sweatpants, curling into the elastic.

"What do you want?" Minho asks in a whisper. Seungmin starts to yield again but Minho has figured out that he needs a little push sometimes. He brushes his lips across his jaw when he says, "if you don't tell me, I won't give it to you."

The softest, loveliest sound leaves Seungmin's throat. "Fuck me," he breathes, leaning his forehead against Minho's. "Please."

Somehow, his noises only get lovelier but they don't get softer, tiny pants and mewls turning into lewd moans and curses as Minho gets him unraveled. It's the way that he arches his back as Minho bites at his thighs, long fingers tangling themselves in Minho's hair, and how he looks so simultaneously cute and explicit drowning in his big sweater while his bottom half is bare and riddled with bite marks and hickeys. He melts into the bed when Minho starts sucking him off to accompany his quick fingers working him open. Seungmin throws his head back and moans louder than Minho thought he could get.

When they're both undressed and Minho's resting on his elbows above him, slowly pushing into Seungmin's tight, lube-slick heat that Seungmin starts to quiet, reverting back to gentle whimpers and sighs as Minho slides in fully. He assumes it's because he's adjusting — he knows Seungmin isn't a virgin but surely it's been a while, just as it has been for the rest of them. He peppers light, comforting kisses along his neck and Seungmin digs his fingertips into his shoulder blades as the seconds pass, and soon enough he's rocking his hips into Minho's as a hint for him to start moving. Still, he stays muted as Minho starts thrusting into him.

It isn't that he's _not_ being responsive, but it's definitely not the response Minho had gotten earlier. He tries to change the position as much as the confines of missionary will allow; he presses their bodies closer together, lets Seungmin wrap his legs around his waist, props himself up on his hands to get a deeper stroke. Minho doesn't want to be brash, but he knows he's not a bad fuck, so he's not sure what he's doing wrong. When he looks down at Seungmin to study his face, he finds his eyelids delicately closed, lips delicately parted, but it's not the picture of bliss he'd seen earlier when he was attacking his thighs with his mouth and his prostate with his fingers, _you like that, baby?_ on his tongue.

"I feel like this isn't doing much for you," Minho's voice is raspy, startling Seungmin's eyes open. His lids are heavy, pupils lust-blown when he looks up at Minho, shaking his head and tightening his grip on his shoulders.

"No, it's good! It feels good," Seungmin assures him, pecking him a few times. "Feels good, baby."

Minho squints at him. "But are you having fun?"

"Yes! Of course I am!"

Minho squints harder, and Seungmin blinks, squirming a little under his attention. He reaches up to brush some of Minho's fringe out of his face, then thumbs circles mindlessly over the skin of his neck as he seems to think about something.

"Could we just— can we try something... else? Like," Seungmin looks a little guilty, like he's worried he's going to offend Minho. "It's good, seriously, your dick is amazing. But I just..."

Minho cocks his head curiously. "Something else like what, pup?"

Seungmin's cheeks start turning an absurd shade of red. "I don't want you to be gentle with me," he begins, staring up at Minho. "I-I liked when you were kinda rough."

The way that that makes Minho's cock twitch inside of him is indescribable. He's shocked to hear his sweet little Seungmin say such a thing, but he's thrilled. He cares for Seungmin so much and was determined to make their first time special, easy, memorable — and now that he knows that Seungmin's into what _he's_ into, they can really do some stuff.

So Minho sits up on his knees, caressing Seungmin's smooth thighs and spreading them wider, putting him on full display for him. "Tell me what you want me to do."

Seungmin bites down on his lip, shaking his head bashfully. "I-I don't know, I—"

Minho lifts a hand only to bring it back down onto Seungmin's thigh with a clap. Seungmin shudders at the impact, crying out and biting his lip harder. "What gets you off, pup?"

Seungmin watches Minho's hands move along his body, preparing for another hit. Minho rubs over the hickeys he's left on him and Seungmin eyes Minho's bare body between his legs, cock twitching in interest. "Uh, s-spanking, definitely? You… you can hit me again if you want," he runs his fingers along his own collarbone, "I-I kind of like... hands on my neck, too.” He avoids Minho’s gaze. “I like it when you tell me what to do, a-and make me say what I want. You can be a little mean."

Minho hums, softly caressing Seungmin's skin for another moment before dropping another slap onto his bruised thigh. Seungmin cries out again, rocking his hips down for more: just the response Minho was looking for. "Who would have thought my baby was such a naughty little slut, huh?"

The bedroom eyes Seungmin is giving him could kill him. He pulls his dick out of Seungmin and smacks him teasingly on the hip. "Get on your knees."

Minho shuffles up behind Seungmin once he's scrambled onto his hands and knees, barely waiting for him to get fully situated before he's taking him by the back of the neck and pinning him to the mattress, ass up just for him. Seungmin moans obscenely, curling his fingers into the sheets and pushing back against Minho's cock that's resumed its place deep inside of him.

"Is this what you want?" Minho asks with his smirk evident in his tone. Seungmin only whines, so he lands a hard spank to his ass, drawing a high-pitched sound from him. "I asked you a question."

"Yes, fuck, I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry, hyung. This is what I want, th-thank you."

"Such a sweet boy. Says thank you just for getting stuffed full of cock." Minho starts thrusting into him, slow and steady to draw more vulgar groans from his partner. As Minho picks up the pace, Seungmin only gets louder, unable to move with Minho's hand holding him down so tightly to the bed but screaming out like he _loves_ it.

Minho leans down to kiss along his spine, the new angle causing him to hit Seungmin right where he needs it. He reaches beneath Seungmin so he can fondle his chest with his free hand, pinching and pulling at one of his nipples and reveling in the way Seungmin's body trembles, how he cries with all of the sensations as he lies there and takes it all. "You really do love it, don't you, baby? My little pain slut."

By the time that Minho pulls Seungmin to sit up on his knees with him, Seungmin's back to his chest, the younger seems like he's losing his voice and near to blacking out with pleasure, and Minho's not faring much better. Seungmin clenches so tightly around him that it feels like a vice grip and he can't get enough. Minho breathes heavily against the crook of his neck, the hand he has on his chest sliding up to his throat to hold it sinisterly. Seungmin grips his wrist tightly, head falling back against Minho's shoulder.

"Gonna cum, Min," Minho warns, voice breaking in the middle. Seungmin snakes his other hand down to wrap around himself, stroking himself erratically as his orgasm fast approaches.

"Cum inside me," Seungmin croaks.

Minho's grip on both Seungmin's waist and his neck tenses and he starts to cum just as Seungmin does, his hole constricting so deliciously _tight_ that it steals the air right out of his lungs. He fucks them both through their highs, loud groans and drawls of each other's names filling the air.

When he loosens his hold on Seungmin, the younger slumps and falls forward onto his hands, lowering himself so he can lie down on his heaving chest. Minho combs his fingers through his sweat-damp hair as he tries to catch his breath and when he looks down at Seungmin whose ass is still in the air, he can't help but fixate on the sight of his cum beginning to gush out of Seungmin's used, gaping hole, oozing down his balls and dripping onto the bed.

It seems like they've been lying here forever, Seungmin enveloped in Minho's arms, snuggling with sticky bodies on top of sticky sheets. Minho could easily fall asleep like this, definitely plans to plenty of times in the future, but knows that the members are going to be coming home any minute now and wouldn't be too keen on finding them like this. He opens his eyes and kisses Seungmin's forehead, then his nose. Seungmin smiles lazily and Minho does, too, stealing a kiss from his lips before he sits up. Seungmin makes a needy little noise.

"No," he mumbles, reaching out to grab Minho's arm and pull him back. "Don't leave."

Minho lies back down, pulling Seungmin even closer and holding his head to his chest. "I'm not going anywhere, baby. Do you want to shower with me?"

Seungmin nods minutely.

"Then we have to get up, sweet boy." Minho litters his dark hair with kisses. "You did so well. You're amazing. Fucking amazing."

He wants to ask him what this means for them, what they're going to do next. He feels like he knows the answer; if he gets to start calling Seungmin his _boyfriend_ , there's a whole world of details they're going to have to talk about for the sake of their relationship and of the team. But right here and now with Seungmin nuzzling his neck and lacing their fingers together, he's sure whatever happens will be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on my [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/lNNlEC0RE) for updates, drabbles, and sneak peeks! if you're interested in your own commission, don't be afraid to shoot me a dm!! ♡


End file.
